Ingredients for Love
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: Feliciano is getting married and Lovino is a little jealous. Can he surpass his younger before the I dos and win the heart of a curtain Spaniard, a lot of cussing and a hell of alot of sexual contact. You can bet that the rating will go up.
1. Why you little, I'm the oldest

A feeling that's worst then anger and hate.

Envy blinds your every thought.

……

The heat of summer was burning down onto the Earth just like many fists of hell. Lovino was sleeping with all his pillow and blankets scattered in a mess on his bedroom floor. His sleep was rough and unpleasant all he wanted was to stay in bed and close out all signs of day. He knew that if he woke he would have to see his brother and that fucking potato bastard. The Italian didn't understand why his brother had to take the German with him everywhere he went. Their friendship was different then before, Lovino didn't know why and that bugged the living shit out of him. Because of this he has only grown to hate Ludwig even more. After all his relationship with Antonio was still the same as it always has been, years and years of having a secret crush had done him no good. Sometimes he felt like just grabbing the Spaniard buy the collar of his shirt and kiss him forcefully and passionately until they passed out from lack of air. Suddenly a bright ray of sunlight blinded him. He grunted and closed both of his eyes together tightly. With a displeased hiss he reached for a pillow and chucked it blindly at who ever it was that had open the curtains. A light chuckle played like sweet music in his ears. "Come on Lovi, they'll be here soon!" Antonio said in that charming voice of his. Lovino on the other had grumbled at the very sound of _they'll. _

"Fuck I don't wanna wake up." The Italian grabbed a blanket and covered his head with in his sad and desperate attempt to block out the light. The Spaniard gave him one last playful warning, when Lovino didn't respond he grabbed the blanket and whipped it off. The Italian grabbed another pillow and chucked it at Antonio's head. It hit its target and only caused the Spaniard to laugh a little.

"Well your already awake so why don't you get around now. You don't want to keep them waiting do you?"

"Why is he even bringing that fucker with him!" The Italian hissed with his arm crossed over his bear chest. Unlike Lovino, Antonio knew all about Feliciano and Ludwig's relationship, in fact he knew way more then he ever wanted to. However, he was clueless as to why they were coming to visit them. With a sigh, he tossed Lovino a change of clothes and left the room. Once the door was closed he leaned his back onto it and gave another more thoughtful sigh. A small blue bird peek in at him and gave a high pitch tweet.

….

Feliciano grabbed onto Ludwig's hand as they walked down a dirt path. A gold ring was placed on his left hand; there was a matching ring on the German's left hand also. They looked at each other with a loving and slightly nervous glance. Ludwig smiled as warmly as he found possible.

"Ludwig I'm so happy to see Lovino again. It feels like forever since they last time we all got together!" He smiled and leaned on the German's arm as they walked. Ludwig just smiled some more in order to hide grumpy this trip was actually making him. He hated having to go and see the Italian's older brother. They reached they door and looked at each other again. Feliciano smiled playfully.

"You know we won't be able to kiss and stuff while we're here so why don't we get it out of the way while we are able to." He giggled and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and pulled him in a heated kiss. The German wrapped one arm around the Italian's waist his other hand cupped his lover's chin. Feliciano purred and licked Ludwig's lips and prayed that the kiss would go even deeper. Ludwig granted the Italian's egger request right when the door opened widely, the two parted with lighting like speed.

"Lovino I can explain!" Feliciano cried and waved his hands around dramatically.

"Italy calm down it's only me. Lovino is still getting around." The Spaniard said as he pulled the Italian in for a tight hug. The two stared to chat about everyday type of thing when Lovino left his room. The older Italian's hair was a tangled mess and he took time to glare at the German. He was armed with a pillow and was more then ready to use at any means possible. Feliciano saw him and ran past Antonio to give his big brother a hug. The four men then all walked into the kitchen once the hellos and death threats were done with .The two Italian froze as soon as their brown eyes lock together. Lovino scanned them for any hint as to why they visited so suddenly. Antonio gulped even though his mouth was as dry as sand.

"Brother I have some very important news for you. You may find this hard to take in but please try to understand." The younger Italian said what he and Ludwig practiced. Lovino lifted his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Clearly, something was up between the two. Feliciano looked over at Ludwig his brown eyes were begging him to finish this.

"We're getting married and Feliciano wants you to be the maid of honor."Ludwig said with one arm draped over his loving fiancé shoulders. Lovino jumped a little and he had a look of painful shock oh his face. This wasn't fair, he was the older brother so he should be the one to get married first and have a honeymoon first. He slammed his fist down onto the tabletop causing every one in the room to jump. Antonio reached a hard out to calm the older Italian down; however, his hand was smacked away. Lovino knew that nothing he said would ever stop his idiot brother from marring the bastard.

"When's the wedding?" He said with his jaw clenched together tightly. This caused everyone in the room to give each other puzzled looks.

"We haven't set a date yet." Feliciano added with a smile, he was glad that his big brother was being so calm about all of this. Ludwig blinked his eyes he was lost, he thought that he would get some more threats and maybe even the mafia on him. This was very different then what he imagined it would be. The two Italians started to set a date for the wedding; it would be in at least one week from now. Lovino grumbled at the thought. After a while Feliciano and Ludwig left hand in hand the sight made the older Italian roll his eyes.

"Well aren't you happy? Feliciano is getting married!" Antonio smiled sweetly. Lovino stood from the table and closed himself up in his room. With a small click, he locked the door and leaned with his back pressed against it.

"Fuck…..fucking bastard." Lovino covered his face with his hand and started to think hardly. He couldn't let his little brother surpass him. It was time for the Spaniard to take a hint.


	2. Heat Waves and the other white meat

_A emotion that changes the expressions of man_

_A bitter spiteful feeling_

_It turns you into a monster_

_Your Jealousy._

Sitting with the curtains drawn close, to block out the unforgiving rays of light, Lovino sat on the floor. With sweat forming on his olive toned skin, that would have been beautiful, sexy even, on a woman, he stared at the wall. His mind was working to think of a plan, a plan to get the Spaniard as his own. He had to have him.

Lovino always knew that he was smarter then his brother, or at least he thought so, but sitting there he felt like a idiot. Totally lost in this heat wave. It was impossible to put ones thoughts together let alone think of a brilliant plan. But after hours of sitting on the floor with sweat dripping from his hair, he was still going no where.

Antonio stood with his hands in bubbly water washing yesterdays dishes. The air conditioning was broken and the heat was unbearable. Sweat caused his shirt to stick to his skin, he had no choice but to remove it. "I hope the repair man get's here so. This is just hell." He said to himself with a sigh. Lovino was still locked up in his room, his blood was probably ready to boil over. Fishing the dishes Antonio went to check up on him.

"Shit, shit. God damn, shit. Lovino growled pulling his wet shirt off and was more then tempted to remove his pants as well. How was he suppose to think under these conditions. Fanning himself with his hand he spread across the floor, it was slightly cooler then the harsh air. "Damn fuck, its still not enough." He felt his desperation growing with each drop of sweat that dripped from his hair.

A gentle knock came from his door, he forgot that he locked it. Lovino didn't even feel like responding. "Hey Lovi? Are you still alive in there?"

"Yeah bastard, I'm still breathing."

"Well you won't be for long after you hear who's paying a visit tomorrow." Antonio smiled and rested his balled up hand on the door frame. He could hear Lovino rustle around.

"Not those damn fuckers you call your friends." Lovino sounded pissed as usual. The Spaniard only sighed.

"Well I thought you should know seeing that you don't like them and please don't send Gilbert to the hospital like last time. His nose can only brake so many times." Antonio said remember how he was the one left cleaning the blood and driving Gilbert to get it fixed and he even payed the damn bill. He heard Lovino growl.

"Potato bastards brother had it coming! Damn it!"

"I know he did but next time he tries something please just come to me first, if he keeps doing whatever it is that bugs you after you come to me then you can brake his nose." He said and left to do other things around the house that he had on his list. He long given up on having Lovino do any house work besides cooking. Lovino grumbled to himself.

Then it hit him, like a rotten tomato to the face. A plan! A brilliant plan! A plan to get Antonio jealous, maybe even jealous enough to take him. Lovino smiled and laughed wickedly but it faded away as he realized something. Just who would be his pawn in this sinful plot. There were many different people to chose from, but who would get to him the most.

Antonio was loading up the washing machine when his cell phone started going off in his back pocket. Pulling it out he took a peek at the caller ID and saw it was the one and only Gilbert. Clicking the little green phone button he held it up to his ear. "Oh hey there Gil, what's up!"

"Nothing really. There's nothing to do when your not a nation, how do normal people stand it. I could just drop dead from being so fucking bored. Oh yeah did you tell the little bitch that we're coming over." Gilbert laughed all spread out on his cheep couch.

"Yeah he knows, he sounded so trilled to be hearing from you guys." He laughed and shoved a few more shirts into the wash before starting it. It was loud and monstrous, he left the room to hear Gilbert.

"Maybe I should just do him, then maybe he won't be such a tight ass. Mmm I bet he's a real wild cat, meow." Gilbert smirked and took a drink of beer.

"That better be a joke, because, if it isn't I swear-"

"You swear what? Easy tiger, put the claws away. You know me, I won't do anything to him unless he wants it. And trust me if he isn't getting any from you then he'll look to me." Gilbert laughed and nearly choked on his drink.

"Really Gilbert don't you dare touch him, I swear if you do it will be me sending you to the hospital. And this you'll pay your own damn bill." Antonio growled clenching the phone tightly in his hand.

"Only if he wants it. But I'm not playing buddy if you don't go for him, I will. Just go for him, unless you want him on my co-"

"You know I want to but I don't know how he'll react. What if he freaks out and moves away!" He said sounding worried. Over worried if you would have asked Gilbert.

"Pussy! Go for it! If you get lucky he might be so happy he'll put out for you. Or if your not lucky, and trust me good luck never really liked you that much, he'll brake your nose, move out, and rebel against you by ending up in my bed." Gilbert said sounding overly confident as always. Antonio rubbed his forehead.

"Shut up! If he would go for me what makes you think he would ever go for you." He smiled feeling so sure of himself. Gilbert gave another laugh.

"You never know, right? The little bitch might like his meat white, and it gets no whiter then albino." He laughed again until he started coughing.

"No fucking way. Lovi likes a nice perfectly tan, with no tan lines anywhere,type of guy. But damn look at the time, I have to go." He didn't even wait for Gilbert to say goodbye, he pressed the red phone button, and shoved it back in his pocket. He returned to the laundry room and went back to work. By now Lovino came of his room, he was even sweatier then Antonio.

"Hey bastard its hot! Where in the fucking world is that damn repair man!" Lovino would have crossed his arms over his chest but the heat was to grate.

"He should be here in a hour."

"Damn him, hey go get me something to drink." Lovino demanded

"Sure thing Lovi."

…...

_well hello everyone. I wasn't actual planing on bring this back to life, but while sitting home sick, I came up with a idea. I thanks some old note-cards I found in a folder, written on them was a oneshot smut story and it gave me a idea for this. I'm even planning on adding the note cards to this fic, after I make some small edits of course, but it should g et pretty fun from here. teehee~_


	3. Why don't things ever go as there planed

_Envy and lust can be one in the same_

_think about that._

Lovino sat on top of a grassy hill, the grass had turned crisp and yellow, and this damn heat wave was over yet. If it didn't ease up the wedding would be force to be moved to next week. Lovino watched as below Francis and Antonio squabble in the dirt, Gilbert still hasn't arrived. This was causing him to worry about his plan, but, pretty much he was daydreaming.

Francis was making a fool of himself by making sly little comments about Lovino, bed talk, and kinky sex. Antonio's response was to pelt the bastard with a rotten tomato, where the tomato came from the world will never know. Soon the two full grown men were rolling around in the dirt wrestling. The trio just knew how to bring the stupid out in each other.

Lovino continued to watch, hid eyes glazed over from boredom, he had no interest in their little childish play fight. Well, until like a gift from god, somehow Antonio's shirt was gracefully torn free from his tan skinned perfection. Lovino's eyes now gleamed with hunger as he watched that beauty become sweaty and dirty. A red blush filled his face as he could only stare shamefully, to afraid to actually touch that body.

The view was honestly worthy for one of Leonardo's paintings, to Lovino, it was that wonderful. Yet sadly enough this view would have to go on without him. A hand covered his mouth and started to drag him away from the hill top and away from the two fighting.

Lovino fought against his kidnapper; pulling and yanking at the hand and kicking around. However, his attempts were weak, the heat wave had sucked most of his energy, and the figure easily dragged him into the house. Then things got worst, the figure was taking him into the basement. The door swung close behind them and together they were swallowed up into the darkness.

There were two clicks, the first being the old fashion lock on the door, the other being the one dim light hanging in the center of the room. The hand removed its self from Lovino's mouth. Turning Lovino stuck out, determine to punch the bastard that took him from watching shirtless perfection. The figure dodged out of the way and the Italian's eyes got wide.

Smirking at him with that devilish 'don't give a flying fuck' smirk, was the one and only Gilbert. Lovino glared at him, every time this bastard gets near him he tries something, it made him want to punch the asshole. But, Lovino remember his plan and just because kidnapping wasn't a part of it doesn't mean he has to give up yet. But, yet again, it was still to soon to give in to the bastard's lust. Gilbert spun the key around his finger.

"How did you get that!" Lovino growled driving for the key. Without even trying Gilbert slid out of the way and darted down the stairs. Lovino took off after him once he got close he tacked the German to the hard cement floor. The key flew off Gilbert's finger, it bounced two before landing in a thin crack and disappearing forever.

"Aw shit."

Lovino then forgot all about his plan. "You dropped it," he said calmly, "you dropped it! Bastard! Its gone, gone, gone!" Lovino screamed and started pounding his fists into the German's back. Lovino calmed down only enough to realize his situation. He was trapped, in a basement, with a guy who wanted to fuck him, and no one who could hear him scream. "I'm trapped." His voice cracked.

Gilbert pushed up off the ground and with one quick movement had Lovino under him. He made a kissy face as a joke. "At least I'm here." Gilbert smiled, Lovino hated that smug smile, it made him want to burn stuff.

"When is that a good thing?" Lovino went to shove Gilbert off, but the German pinned his wrist down with one hand. Lovino's eyes got wide in panic. "Bastard you ca-"

"Oh shut up will ya! Why don't you try being cute like that brother of yours." He hissed tightening the hold on Lovino's wrists, he smirked. The Italian cussed loudly and struggled, any other time he would have been able to free himself, he was to worn out. Gilbert seemed to understand this.

"You shut up! Dumb fuck, you just shut up! I hate you, I hate people always talking about my brother! I'm so fucking sorry I'm not the cute one!" Lovino screeched and screamed. He kicked his legs but Gilbert pinned them down using his own legs. Lovino's screams of protest fell onto deft years.

He didn't give up fighting against Gilbert right away as Gilbert would have hoped. Each movement the Italian made however, failed to get himself any closer to freedom. Soon he was panting for air and each jerk of a limb became weaker until he couldn't move at all. His eyes burned into Gilbert's. "Giving up so soon." Gilbert laughed but the hazel eyed glare only burned hotter.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Lovino said his voice giving away his fear. Gilbert found that he was actually shaking.

"Nothing yet." He smirked remembering he to had a plan (one that wouldn't work) but a plan nonetheless. He loosen the hold around Lovino's wrist but was care not to free them. "I wanted to see how long it would take for your lover boy to see that you were gone. You must be wondering the same thing, after all you love him."

"I don't love Antonio, the fucking pedo! You don't know anything!" Lovino forced his eyes close keeping the tears back. Where was the Spaniard? Was wrestling with the frog more important then him. Lovino sniffed and started shaking more. Gilbert frowned he hated to see people cry. Then he remembered something West did that Italy not to cry. Gilbert grabbed Lovino's curl.

He was surprised and very pleased to find that not only did it work, but, the rumors about the Italys' curls were very much true. Lovino bite his lip, turning bright red, and he was shaking trying to suppress a moan. "Well, well, well. Looks like I found your weak point you horny bastard." Gilbert twisted the curl around his finger while rubbing it with another.

The moans became harder to hold back for poor Lovino. His body wanted to give in but his mind fought against it, it yelled at him to remember 'save it for the idiot'. Gilbert was a idiot but not the right idiot. Oh the world has to many. 'Save it for Antonio, you slut' his mind said.

Gilbert untwisted the curl before re-twisting it around his finger. "Fucker! Ah ahh I mm ahh hate you!" It was hard to speak, each time he opened his mouth small little moans were able to sound. His body became hot and even pressed to the chilly floor he felt sweat form on his skin.

Gilbert licked his lip. "You seem to like it. To bad your not Feli, damn I would love to see him like this."

"Shut ahh ahh, sh-shut up! Don't say a damn word!" Lovino glared at him, ignoring the good feelings running up and down his body. He hated Gilbert, he hated that potato bastard, and worst of all he hated his own brother. "Don't talk about him when its me you have pinned."

"Sorry," why was he saying sorry, "sorry Lovi, but you know your to blame for being pinned like this."

Lovino's eyes got wide. "How!"

"You're just so damn sexy, I don't know why I didn't do this sooner." Gilbert yanked the curl and this time it was impossible for Lovino to hold the moan in. Gilbert smiled and yanked the curl again getting a even louder response this time.

"Liar, you lying son of a bitch! You have it out for cute little angel types, like Feliciano, not me. Asshole!" He growled after getting his breath, the German smirked at him , and all the curl touching must have gone to Lovino's head because, something about that smirk was turning him on.

"That's true, but I like many types, bitchiness is one of them and babe you got it good." Gilbert said and without removing his hold around the Italian's thin girly wrists, he kissed him.

So far Lovino's plan had been fucked up the ass like a pretty boy in prison. But now was the perfect time to fix all of that, so, when Gilbert kissed he kissed right on back. The kiss quickly morphed into french kissing then into full blown making out, rolling around on the floor, and inappropriate touching. And Lovino had to admit, Gilbert wasn't half bad.

….Meanwhile...

Holding Francis in a death grip of a head lock, Antonio froze. Francis even stopped struggling.

"My sex senses are tingling!"

"My Lovino's virginity senses are tingling!" The two said over top of each other. Then they both noticed something rather important. Lovino was gone from the hill, and their albino slut of a friend still wasn't there. "Oh hell no." Antonio shoved Francis into the dirt and ran for the house like the devil was at his heals.

...back in the basement of doom...

"Mmmhh ahh Gilbert, no please. Don't go any lower." Lovino said loudly gasping as he felt Gilbert lick above his pants line.

"But you'll like it, trust me." Right after a playful tug on Lovino's pant the door came flying over his head and smashed into the wall. The two froze and slowly looked up from the floor at where the door used to be. There with bleeding knuckles (from punching the door) was the still shirtless Antonio.

Gilbert's face drained of what little color it had and his eyes got wide. He never seen Antoino look so pissed off. He actual feared for his life a little as he remembered Antonio's poor temperament, like back in the old days. Lovino on the other hand, had to mental smile, this was just what he was hoping for.

"Spain! God damn it, can't I have some alone time with my boyfriend." Lovino yelled. Gilbert felt even more terrified, well, until he saw Antonio's face.

Antonio looked crushed, his eyes glazed over, and the look of hate turned into a look that could move you to tears. "Boyfriend?" The vary word sound wrong on his tongue.

Gilbert knew it would be testing the Spaniard's sanity but he smiled. "See what did I tell you." by now Francis had caught up. His jaw fell open, the sight had him totally off his guard. But, poor Antonio just stood there, the word 'boyfriend' still swimming around in his head. The thought of Gilbert touching, kissing, holding, and...Antonio fainted when his mind went there. The vary idea of Gilbert sleeping with Lovino made him sick.

…

_Can you actual believe that I wrote this on note cards, the print was so small and the cards when I found them were so old, I had a hard time reading them. Well what does everyone think, not what you thought was going to happen right. Haha._

_My teacher dubbed me the master of really really really messed up romance stories. For example "Blame it on the Alcohol" = a drunk, gay, British angel falls out of the sky onto a mailbox and falls in love with the owner of said mailbox. "Its Complicated." = I don't even know what to say about this one, maybe, like the movie 'Grease' only on drugs. _

_Yeah people I really think of this shit in my sleep...well "Its Complicated" was base by a picture I found on deviantart, but, it sorta took a life of its own. But yeah the rest I came up with in my sleep!_


	4. Revenge is a artform

Poor Antonio sat at a bar, a bottle in hand, drinking away his mournful sorrows. Francis wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Listen, I know what we saw...was disturbing. But, I think I have just the thing to help you out."

"I'm not having sex with you." Antonio said taking a drink from the bottle. Francis laughed and then waved a blue notebook in front of the drunk Spaniard. Antonio's face lit up as he snacked it from Franics hands. "Gilbert's journal, diary, thing! He still writes these stupid things!"

"Oui! And this one is fresh from the writer's desk. I think it might be useful to you, I sticky noted the pages you should really read." Francis then left him to go seduce the lovely local girls. Antonio opened to the first sticky note and started to read, it from from last years world meeting.

_Dear Epic Journal of Awesome,_

_ I can't believe I got kicked out of another world meeting, it hadn't even started yet. West is such a asshole, how dare he! But you know what who needs him! But as I was turning the corner looking at the carpet, it was nice carpet, I got trampled. There was paper everywhere and the bitch who ran me the fuck over was still on top of him._

_ I think we bumped heads because we both were holding out foreheads but I don't really know, all I know is I had the cutest little blond on top of me. Shit, he was like a bunny rabbit. I remembered him from somewhere, then it hit me, this was Francis' kid. Wow I knew he would grow up and be adorable and girly looking but those hips, hot damn._

_ He climbed off his cheeks turned pink, I could have pounced him right there and then. But, I didn't it. I'm going to ask him out after seeing if its okay._

_Dear Epic Journal of Awesome,_

_ I saw Matthew again...okay...okay I'll admit it I followed him a little. He saw me and instead of freaking out he asked if I wanted pancakes. Of course I said yes, pancakes are like the shit, I could eat them for every meal of the day, and those are the ones West makes. Matthew made some and they were just so good. Man I love this kid._

_ He let me sleep on the couch. He doesn't have a guest bedroom, no comes to see him he said. I told him that I would visit, I meant it to, I really do like him. But he frowned and said 'if you remember me'. I hugged him, I couldn't help it._

_ The next day he made more pancakes. After we ate I had to go back home. But I reminded him that I would be seeing him again so he better have some beer_

_Dear Epic Journal of Awesome,_

_ I can't stand it, I can't find Francis to see if its okay if I ask Matthew out. Where is that bastard! I'm going to kill Francis if he doesn't show up. But instead of finding Francis I ran into Matthew literally. I trampled him down to the ground. _

_ I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there. Matthew didn't say anything but he started laughing. I laughed to then once I could breath again I said 'we really need to stop meeting like this'. I was going to kiss him, but for some reason I didn't. I got off him and walked off. He's just so cute._

Antonio smiled and closed the journal. He smiled, it couldn't actually be this easy. As it turned out it could, Francis had brought Matthew with him to Spain to learn about the culture. So Francis had the two met.

Antonio explained what had happen, showed him the journal entries, and explained what he wanted to to. Matthew seemed to understand.

"So you think that by pretending to date me that Mr. Prussia will get jealous, leave Lovino, steal me from you, and Lovino heart broken will come crawling back to begging for forgiveness." Matthew said, repeated the basic idea of the plan.

" When you say it like that you make me sound like a bad guy-"

"I'm in." Matthew said softly blushing lightly.

"I just want Lovi back!" Antonio said not hearing the blond.

"I'm in!" Matthew said a little louder but still not loud enough.

"I know i'm being selfish and its a stupid but-" Matthew covered Antonio's mouth and blushed.

"I'm in. I've always liked Mr. Prussia, I wanted to ask him out that's why I came on this stupid trip. I even got sun burned! Its not going to be for nothing!"

….Mean while...

"So you knew I was just using you." Lovino said putting his arms behind his head. Gilbert pulled out a cigarette, so much for giving it up.

"Ja, I know you love Toni, and I have someone I like." He said pulling out his lighter, it clicked and clicked but made no flame. With a sigh he flicked the cigarette across the room. Lovino leaned on him, just in case Antonio walked in.

"So who do you like? Is it that blond your always with, the one with chick hips." Lovino asked smirking. Gilbert blushed and Lovino gave a laugh. "I knew it."

"Oh shut it Lovino." He grabbed the back of his head and kissed him right as the door open. They peeked over and parted with wide eyes. There with his arm around the others thin waist was Antonio and Matthew. Gilbert's mouth fell open.

Matthew grabbed onto Antonio. "I had so much fun, I'm glad Francis set up that blind date." He said in that soft voice of his. Gilbert stared at them as they walked past them into the kitchen. Lovino shoved Gilbert off him and stared also.

"I'm glad, hey how about I make you something for dinner." Antonio said with a sexy smirk. Lovino glared at Matthew shaking with anger, Antonio was only allowed to cook for him. Gilbert was also shaking, holding back his need to go flip the blond over his shoulder and storm out of the house with out looking back. Lovino's nails dug into his skin keeping him there on the couch.

"Hey Gilbert, why don't we got to your hotel room, that way they can have some **alone** time." Lovino stood pulling the German with him. Antonio watched them leave biting his lip.

…...

_hello everyone, I'm going to be making a pole to see who you guys think will give in first. So keep a eye open for it. Or you can say who you think will cave first in a review, I look forward to seeing who you guys think it will be _


	5. Anger

Lovino wasn't lying when he said he was going to Gilbert's hotel room, he hated seeing Antonio with that blond, he prayed that the bastard was being tormented at the thought of him with Gilbert. Gilbert paced back and forth across the room, Lovino was trying to watch TV.

"I can't believe Francis would do this to me! I can't believe it, after I ask if..." Gilbert stopped to open a mini-fridge, he got a beer and tossed one to Lovino. Lovino wrinkled his nose, he was more of a wine person.

"Hey I don't see what your freaking out about. Matthew doesn't even look like the type that would put out. Is he even eighteen yet you pedo?" He opened the beer and took a drink despite hating the flavor. Gilbert took a drink and cussed.

"He's perfectly legal...now. He wasn't when I met him but I waited." He took another drink while sitting next to Lovino..

"Pervert." Lovino said then gulped down the rest of his bottle. Gilbert laughed and took a drink. They emptied the mini-fridge of its beers and the bottles littered the floor. They both laid back in the bed, Lovino's face was red, the reaction he had when drunk. "I bet this is driving you crazy. Canada with Antonio I mean."

"Why?" Gilbert asked rolling onto his side to look at Lovino's flushed face. Lovino looked at him his eyes glazed over.

"Well what if their fu-fucking each other right now. Wo-wo-wouldn't it mean that Canada lost it to Antonio." Lovino said his words starting to get slurred. Gilbert went pale. Lovino laughed softly, he couldn't actual picture the two of the doing it.

"He wouldn't...would he?"

"Here's a better question! If I was willing would you fuck me right n-now?" Lovino asked rolling onto his side to get a better look at Gilbert's face. Gilbert was blushing.

"Yeah but-"

"Then don't you think that if Canada was willing that Antonio would just sit there? He wouldn't." Lovino said inching closer to Gilbert. He smirked and laughed. "O-or maybe! Canada is aware he's being used, ma-maybe he teamed up with Antonio to get you, th-that would mean he likes you and that Antonio likes me. Wow now wouldn't that just be fucked up."

"That's crazy, Matthew is to sweet, innocent, pure to be a part of something so twisted. But, Antonio does love you, everyone knows it but you. Now I bet he's waiting for you to cave and go to him, Antonio has never made the first move, its not his style." Gilbert rolled onto his back with a grunt. Lovino then rolled on top of him before straddling his waist.

"Well I'm not going to cave, I'm not going to crawl back to him like that. Why don't you just seduce the blond, isn't that what your known for?" Lovino said pressing his hands to Gilbert's chest.

"And let that bastard win! Never! They'll give in to us!" Gilbert said grabbing Lovino's waist tightly. The Italian blushed darker.

"We ne-ne-need to stick together." He said leaning down and kissing Gilbert forcefully on the mouth. Gilbert's hand slipped under the waist-line of Lovino's pants feeling the soft skin there. He then flipped him under him and the kiss traveled down Lovino's neck, leaving a red mark behind as proof. Lovino gasped and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck .

"Don't dig your nails, it hurts." Gilbert hissed in his ear before returning to smothering Lovino in heated kisses. Lovino however then punched him.

"I'm not going all the way with you, bastard." Lovino then went out like a light. Gilbert rubbed his jaw and made himself a bed on the couch.

...MeanWhile...

Antonio sat worrying on the couch. Matthew sat next to him his arms wrapped around his knees. He was reaching the point where he couldn't keep his eyes open. His head fell onto Antonio's shoulder and he stared to breath softly. Antonio took a brake from his worrying to look at the blond. He shared the same face as America.

He brushed his fingers down his cheek, Matthew's skin was soft as silk. Matthew peeked a eye open. "Are you sleepy?" Antonio asked sweetly. Matthew nodded.

"Umm could we share a bed...so they'll find us together." Matthew asked closing his eyes again. Antonio picked him up and started carrying him to the bedroom. Matthew fell asleep in the Spaniard's arms.

Putting Matthew into the bed Antonio stripped from his clothes and climbed into the bed also, wearing only his smile and some turtle boxers. Matthew proved to be a snuggling person, he stuck right next to Antonio's side all night long. "Well this is nice." Muttered Antonio and he wrapped the blond in his arms.

...Morning...

Lovino and Gilbert walked back into the house grumbling bitterly with hunger, the hotel didn't offer breakfast. He looked around inside and saw that the dishes were still on the table. "Strange...hey I'm going to go wake the bastard and get him to cook something up." Lovino said heading for the bedroom.

"Hey I'll come with you." Gilbert said walking behind him. Lovino sighed and opened the door. They froze at what they saw.

Matthew gave a squeak as he pulled the blanket up to cover his bear chest. Antonio was pulling on a clean pair of pants. They stared at them. Antonio went back to getting dress. However, Matthew was slowly turning redder then a tomato. Finally he couldn't take being stared at any longer. "Can you close the door please!" His voice cracked at 'please'.

Antonio walked out and patted Lovino's shoulder with a smile he walked past them. Gilbert bitterly walked after him. Lovino just stood there waiting for Mr. I have girl hips. He crossed his arms and muttered cuss words. "Hurry up and get out here, bitch." He growled.

Matthew didn't have a change of clothes, but, Antoino was nice enough to set a outfit off to the side for him. But as he got dress he didn't know if he should leave the room. The shirt was see-though white with a V-neck that exposed his whole chest, it was hardly a shirt. The pants only enhanced his womanly figure. "This is awful." He squeaked his cheeks going red.

Matthew walked out of the room only to find Lovino waiting for him. "Hello there." Lovino growled and stared at the slutty outfit, he smirked and couldn't wait for Gilbert to see it.

"Hi. Umm Lovino, I really want us to be friends. I think we could get along." Matthew said with a shy smile.

"Ha don't count on it!" Lovino smiled and turned walking around and going into the kitchen. Matthew followed him.

…...

_Hello everyone. I wanted to post two chapters today because with Vampire Lover going on I'll be up dating less. But what I'm going to do is update two chapter every-other weekend. If possible_

_But please review and please vote in the poll. _


	6. The Double Date

Matthew wondered how things lead to this. They were all eating breakfast when Lovino had the so called _amazing _idea for the group of them to go to the beach on a double date, this idea was accepted by everyone but Matthew. One reason being he didn't bring any swim trunks.

Even if he didn't want to go, the thought of seeing Gilbert in a speed-o was enough to bribe him with. So Antonio gave Matthew Lovino's extra swimsuit. But, Matthew was horrified to find that it to was a tight speed-o, and he was even more horrified to learn that's what pretty much everyone wore.

So that's why he refused to get out of Antonio's car. "Come on Mattie, please come out of the car, I promise to make this up to you." Antonio said pulling on the towel that the Canadian was using to keep himself covered. Matthew shook his head and gripped the towel tighter.

"No, its embarrassing! I've never shown this much skin in my whole life." Matthew squeaked blushing red. Antonio laughed at him giving the towel another forceful yank.

"Please I bet you look cute. Come on Matthew I'll make it worth your wild." Antonio said climbing in the car and kissing Matthew right on the mouth. Antonio's kisses were the type a person just couldn't say no to, Matthew closed his eyes and let the kiss continue. "Come out of the please?"

"F-f-fine." He blushed and let the towel slip from his fingers. He followed Antonio to the water where Lovino and Gilbert were already swimming around. Gilbert stopped splashing as his jaw fell open and his eyes got wide. Matthew looked down at the sand blushing darkly.

"Wow...isn't he the cutest thing ever." Gilbert whispered to Lovino. The Italian rolled his eyes before smirking at Matthew. The two made eye contact and Lovino then wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck before kissing him. Matthew flinched.

"Hey Matthew," Antonio saw them kissing and frowned, "oh god. Hey Matthew why don't we swim, over there." He took his hand hand pulled him into the water. Matthew was pulled into water up to some deep water, Antonio grasped his waist and pulled him against him. Antonio looked over at Gilbert giving a devilish smile. "Hey Matthew just a warning but I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth."

"You're going to **what**?" Matthew yelped but little good itdid, Antonio grabbed his ass and kissed him. Matthew gasped and gripped the Spaniard's shoulders shivering. Both Gilbert and Lovino jumped their expressions shocked at first before turning to rage.

"That son of a bitch!" Lovino screamed slamming his fists into the water. He was shaking and his whole body was turning red with his anger. Gilbert grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the terrible sight.

They swam around for a hour or more and were able to forget about the hellish heat wave. Matthew went back to the beach were he sat on top of his towel. Antonio sat with him with a smile. "Hey Matthew, I just had a amazing idea, why don't you try seducing Gil. I mean with you being Francis' kid you must know all kinds of tricks."

"No! I c-can't. I don't know how to be sexy! I'm not Francis or you!" Matthew blushed.

"You think I'm sexy!"

"Well...umm...yeah you are. I mean you have a really amazing smile and you have a nice body. But don't change the subject!" Matthew growled crossing his arms. Antonio smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, but really try to turn that sexy charm on, you have French blood, you can do it if you try." Antonio said kissing his cheek again. Matthew blushed darkly and sighed.

"I'll try..." Matthew said. Gilbert and Lovino got tired so they came onto the beach and set up their towel next to them. Lovino leaned his head onto Gilbert's arm. Matthew peeked at them from the corner of his eye. Seductive how the hell could he be seductive.

"Hey Gilbert I want something to drink, go get me something now!" Lovino said. Gilbert sighed but stood up right as Matthew's stomach growled.

"Hey I'll come with you! I thought I saw a ice cream stand!" Matthew smiled and joined Gilbert's side with thoughts of ice cream in his head. Gilbert smiled and they walked to the stands together. Lovino made a tsk sound and laid down with his arms behind his head.

"So how are things with Gil?" Antonio asked turning to watch the two get some ice cream. Lovino smirked.

"He's so perfect Antonio, I've never been happier. He's everything I've ever wanted." Lovino said flipping onto his side with a smile. "What about you and what's his face?"

"Matthew, he's cute, really cute. I was surprised cause he's Francis kid, but, I love making the first move with him, he has the cutest blush ever." Antonio smiled cupping his own cheeks in his hands. Lovino turned red and glared at the blond when he returned with Gilbert.

The heat wave was causing the ice cream to melt faster then normal. A large droplets rolled down Matthew's arm. Seeing it he, with out really thinking, lick it off. But, to Gilbert who happen to be watching, it was playing in slow motion in his head. "Yummy." Matthew said under his breath. He purred and licked as more droplet's ran down the cone.

Gilbert jumped to his feet. "I..I gotta piss I'll be back later." He ran off. Lovino stood with a growl and ran after him, his whole face was red. Antonio patted Matthew on the top of the head.

"See I told you, you had it in you! Keep it up!" Antonio said with a huge wide smile.

Matthew blinked. "I don't get it...what did I do?"

…..

_ok every one the poll is going well, and I've gotten some votes from people who don't have accounts so at the current moment _

_Prussia is in the lead with 6 votes_

_Antonio next with 5  
_

_Canada with 2_

_and South Italy with 1_

_so please everyone be sure to vote and leave a review please! I'm closing the poll after the next chapter.  
_


	7. Swingers

Feliciano walked down the dirt path holding several red paper bags. Ludwig walked with him holding his hand. They were paying Antonio and Lovino a surprise visit, in other words they didn't call ahead of time. Inside the bags were the bride's maid dresses and Feliciano was just dieing to see them on. That was his whole reason for coming to visit. He whipped sweat of his forehead and pulled the key from under the Welcome mat.

He walked inside relived to feel some cool air blow over his skin. These heat was hasn't just in Spain. He walked into the living room where he gasped and dropped the bags. The sight before him was blinding, it was just so wrong. Lovino was on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Gilbert's neck, Gilbert's hands were under Lovino's shirt, and the two were making out like two hormonal teenagers.

Lovino tangled his fingers in Gilbert's hair. Ludwig walked into the room and his jaw fell open when he saw. He froze like a ice sculpture. The two on the couch had no intention of stopping-also they had no idea that Ludwig and Feliciano were watching. They only parted after Feliciano gave a meek and embarrassed hello. Lovino shoved Gilbert off with such force that the albino fell to the floor with a hard thump. "I'm just going to go put these on the kitchen table." Feliciano said picking the bags up and walked past them.

"Wait Feli don't..." But it was to late Feliciano waled into the kitchen and founded something even more disturbed then Lovino making out with Gilbert. Antoino was sucking on the neck of some guy who's name Feliciano couldn't remember. He stared at them, then he came up with the only idea his mind could come up with to explain what was going on. They were swinging. He placed the bags onto the table.

Feliciano then started to act like he saw nothing. He clapped his hands and pulled one of the dresses out of the back. "Lovi come look at the dresses!" He said with a smile. Lovino sighed and walked into the kitchen, Antonio thankfully wasn't sucking on Matthew's neck anymore. Feliciano shoved the dress into his brother's arms. "Try it on! Here you to!" He shoved another dress into Matthew's arms and he shoved the two into the bathroom to change. He then shoved Antonio to the couch.

Gilbert climbed back on and sat next to his old friend. Ludwig was still frozen in place, jaw still dropped open. Everything was quiet until. "Hey Lovino can you help me zip up," both Gilbert and Antonio's heads snapped in the direction of the bathroom. Their cheeks turned red as they started to imagine the two changing.

Finally the two came out in skin tight olive dress dresses. Antonio and Gilbert's jaws dropped. Feliciano grasped Lovino and Matthew and pulled them in front of the couch to model the dresses. He had them do slow motion spins and turns and even catwalk. "Freeze. Your asses look perfect!" Feliciano said. Matthew blushed darkly. Feliciano smiled and turned to the two on the couch. "Well what do you guys think?" He asked.

"Those dresses are amazing Feli, they might distract from the bride." Antonio said with a charming smile. His eyes never left Lovino.

"That's for damn sure. Hot damn!" Gilbert said with a devilish smirk across his face and a lusting gleam in his eyes as he stared at Matthew. Feliciano smile, proud that the dresses were doing their job. Matthew stared down his cheeks glowing.

"Can we change back, please." He begged not daring to look up and show how bad the pink had spread across his face. Feliciano looked at him and shook his head.

"I want some pictures, don't worry Kiku can photo shop that hickey so its gone. Go on you two give the camera a hug." Feliciano said pulling out a camera. Matthew blushed darker then ever, he was totally unaware that Antonio left a mark behind; nevertheless, he posed for the pictures standing real close to Lovino. Once Feliciano had enough pictures he let them change back. He then dragged the still in shock Ludwig out the door.

Matthew didn't leave the bathroom, the collar of his shirt couldn't hide the mark on his neck. It was bigger then what he thought it would be. "This is so embarrassing!" He said and tried to fix his hair to cover the mark. Somebody then knocked on the door, it was hard to hear over Lovino's yelling.

"Hey Matt are you okay in there?" It was Gilbert and he sounded a little worried. Matthew squeaked and finally got his hair to cover the mark. He open the door and Gilbert welcomed himself inside. He sat on top of the counter right next to the sink and mirror. He rubbed the back of his head and nervously looked over at Matthew. " You looked amazing in that dress, its a shame your not a bride's maid."

Matthew blushed. "Thank you. Have you told Lovino he looked nice yet, green looks way better on him then it does on me." Matthew said. Gilbert rubbed the back of his head again.

"No, he was to busy arguing with Antonio. I got kicked out of my hotel, apparently they don't like you blasting 80's rock music at night. So Lovi is trying to get Antonio to let me stay here." Gilbert said with a smirk. Matthew's cheeks got hot and his heart skipped a beat.

"That was nice of him." Matthew said.

They could hear the two arguing loudly in Spanish and a couple Italian cuss words here and there. Gilbert sighed and looked over at Matthew, he reached over and brushed his hair behind his ear. The hickey was clearly visible now. Gilbert's eyes got wide. "Damn he didn't go easy did he. That puppy is going to bruise." He said running his thumb down it. He couldn't help but feel jealous that it wasn't him who left the mark.

Matthew shivered at the touch and his blush became darker. "I hope not." He said covering the mark with his hand. Gilbert smirked and took a wash cloth and ran it under ice cold water.

"Here, it'll still bruise but this might help it not look so bad."He said. Matthew took it and thanked him.

…...note this is actual being said in Spanish but I didn't want to have a huge translation thing at the bottom so its written in English...

"I don't understand why he can't stay. That little blond whore get's to, and he stays in your bed, Gilbert will sleep on the couch!" Lovino said stomping his foot.

"Because its my house and I said he's not welcome here. Matthew has manners enough to not get kicked out of his hotel, so he has more of a right to stay then Gilbert." Antonio said crossing his arms.

"Gilbert is staying here and that's final. I'm not a teenager with their first boyfriend! I'm adult and I can do whatever I want! So if I say he's staying that means he's staying!" Lovino stormed off to find Gilbert. His face was red with anger. When he found Gilbert his anger was about it bubble over like a volcano. He growled when he saw Matthew. (back to English). "Gilbert you can stay...you'll share my room with me." He glared at Matthew as he spoke.

…..

_ok everyone I got some votes from readers without accounts I'm adding there votes here seeing that the poll won't let me add it there_

_once again there's a tie._

_Antoino with 11 votes_

_Gilbert with 11 also _

_Matthew with 2 _

_Lovino with 1_

_once the tie is broken I'm closing the poll_


	8. Snapped

Feliciano wedding was just around the corner, but, it was the last thing on the household's mind. Antonio couldn't sleep with the fact that just down the hall, his beloved Lovino was sharing a room with Gilbert. However, if Antonio was to go down the hall, unlock the door, he would find Gilbert in a sleeping bag in the farthest corner from the bed. After all Lovino wasn't about to share a bed.

Antonio looked down, Matthew was fast asleep, cuddled right up to his side. Matthew's breathing was soft and even and the hickey was now a purple bruise. He petted the blond hair back before crawling out of bed. Silently as possible we walked down stairs, each step giving a loud creak. Yawning he rubbed his eyes and entered the living room. Looking out the window he saw dark storm clouds rolling it. They flashed here and there a bright glowing white. "I hope it doesn't rain to badly...it'll wash away the roses I planted." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"The weather bastard said it was going to be pretty shitty. Lighting, thunder, rain, all the good shit." Lovino said waking out of the dark kitchen. He leaned against the archway and crossed his arms over his chest. Antonio sighed, he didn't want to deal with Lovino in the morning; however, with Lovino's shirt all un-button it was hard to resist to look at, to want to touch. Lovino noticed the staring. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, is Gilbert up, I was planning on starting breakfast." Antonio said and went to walk into the kitchen before he lost self control. Lovino blocked his way, getting only a few inches from his face. Antonio gulped, his self control couldn't take much more.

"He's not up and trust me he's not going to be hungry. What about the little blond bitch? Is that slut up yet?" Lovino sneered. Antonio slammed his fist onto the wall, causing the pictures to shake, one even fell and the glass broke, but also it made Lovino a step back. It was a rare sight for the Italian to see Antonio angry.

"Matthew is anything but a bitch or a slut. Is it possible that your taking your anger out on him because fucking jealous of him." Antonio said his voice was low and cold. Lovino growled and shoved him.

"Jealous! Jealous! Oh you wished. I'm not jealous of that whore! I pity the little shit! To have to deal with you, the poor thing." Lovino said and shoved past Antonio muttering Italian words that Antonio didn't understand. Lovino stomped up the stairs waking the two who were still sleeping in.

About an hour later the storm had hit the house. Matthew was wrapped up tightly in a blanket with it pulled over his head. It became as dark as night except when the lighting flashed, followed by the clash of thunder. Matthew jumped each time the thunder boomed outside, it shook the whole house when it did. Gilbert said on one side of him and Antonio on the other with Lovino sitting on the arm of the couch.

"How long is this going to last for?" Matthew squeaked peeking at the window. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Until 12:30." Lovino said and he was pulled into Gilbert's lap. Gilbert kissed down his neck and nibbled at Lovino's ear. Both Matthew and Antonio glanced over at them out of the corner of their eyes. Lovino blushed and playfully shoved at Gilbert's chest. "Mmm stop that, it tickles!" Lovino said.

Antonio stood and stormed into the kitchen. He stood over the stove growling. Lovino purred with satisfaction, he crawled from Gilbert's lap and went to toy with the Spaniard some more. "You've been acting strangely ever since I started seeing Gilbert. If I didn't know better I would say that your jealous."

Antonio looked at him from the corner of his eye. Lovino smirked and hopped onto the counter top. "What are you getting at Lovino?" Antonio asked.

Lovino smiled. "What are you so jealous about anyways. Is the little bitch not putting out?" He said playfully. Antoino suddenly then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off the counter top. Lovino's eyes went wide. "Hey let go!"

"No fucking way. Listen, I am jealous, but not because of that reason." He growled and Lovino grabbed his wrists, trying to pull them off.

"Hey let go! I told you to let the fuck go of me! Stupid bastard!" Lovino screeched getting Gilbert and Matthew to peek from the couch. Antonio didn't let go in face he pulled Lovino closer, the Italian turned red, and hit him in the chest. "Let go!"

Both Matthew and Gilbert were expecting the two to fight, as in, kicking and punching.

"I'm not going to. Fuck Lovino are you stupid are what?" Antonio then kissed him. He kissed him with so much force Lovino fell backwards, dragging his finger tips down the wall, leaving nail marks, and taking Antonio with him. Lovino gasped and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, pulling him in deeper.

Matthew blinked and felt a chill run up his spine and Gilbert's hot breath on his neck. He gulped and slowly turned around to see the albino only inches from him. Gilbert then kissed him and grabbed the blanket pulling Matthew closer. The two then lost their balance and fell onto the floor, still kissing.

Antonio and Lovino parted and Antonio pulled the two apart then outside into the pouring rain. He handed Gilbert's his car keys and closed the door in their faces. Lovino blinked. "You didn't have to kick them out." Lovino said with a smirk. They looked out the window.

Gilbert and Matthew ran for the car but slipped and fell into a large puddle of mud. Lovino laughed softly. Antonio smiled. "Yeah I know, but, there is no way I'm going to have sex with you if they're in the house. Now close the shades, I'm going to take you right here." Antonio said kissing him.

The end

not really


	9. and they lived happily ever after

Alfred and Arthur sat in the table in the back. They were wedding crashing, only they missed the wedding. Arthur was already drunk off German Ice wine and Italian wine, he didn't even like wine. Alfred was shoveling wedding cake into his mouth.

Lovino stood up from the front table, he and Gilbert both has to say kind words, it wasn't a speech but it was close enough to one that he was struggling for words. He never has been good at talking nicely or even at talking in front of so many people. He could feel his brother staring at him and he knew that his brother had his fingers crossed under the table.

Knowing that didn't help him to relax. Taking in a deep breath. "So I promised my brother I wouldn't bash his new husband, but lets face it, I don't like the guy. However my feelings don't matter, I'm not the one marring him. Ludwig makes him happy so in the end that's all that really matters and maybe someday I will learn to like him as well." Lovino said his cheeks turning red in his embarrassment.

Feliciano smiled brightly at this. It wasn't what he pictured but at least his older brother was being nice. Next it was Gilbert's turn. Ludwig was already hiding his face for what he knew would be the most embarrassing speech he would ever have to sit through. Gilbert smiled and held up a glass of wine.

"You know what, screw all this sappy shit. I have an announcement to make." He said. Matthew's eyes got wide and he mouthed 'don't' to Gilbert. However the albino's mind was already set in stone. He was going to say what he had to say. Nothing was going to stop that. "Matthew and I are getting married."

Everyone gasped and turned to the blond. Matthew covered his face but the blush as already reached his ears, turning them a candy apple red. The most horrified person was Alfred who was in shock by the news. "Noooo way! I'm older then you! You can't get married before me." He yelled and everyone looked at him wordlessly.

Matthew stared at him and felt his heart drop out of his chest. Alfred was no where near done showing his discontent. "Its not fair! Do you know what happens after the wedding? The damn honeymoon! Do you know what people do on their honeymoon? They do it! There's no way my little brother is going to lose it first." Alfred said, making a total fool of himself.

Matthew covered his face again, he knew this wasn't going to end well. "Oh please...no more talking...please." He whispered to himself and hoped Alfred's out burst would be the end of it. It wasn't.

At the same time both Lovino and Gilbert yelled at him. "You don't have to be married to do it!"

Surprised by this Alfred couldn't even blink. He stared at them puzzled. "You don't?" He asked with a childish tone to his voice. Matthew just wanted to die right there.

"No you don't. If anything getting married means you don't have sex."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Alfred smiled then and grabbed the drunk Brit next him and dragged him out the door without so much as a goodbye. After a moment of silence the party went back on track with everyone laughing, dancing, and eating their fill of cake and expensive wine.

Lovino and Antonio were practically glued to each other. The same could be said for Gilbert and Matthew, only Matthew didn't feel so loving after his brother dragging Arthur out of there.

"I can't believe the two of them are getting married so soon?" Lovino said looking over at them. Antonio nodded in agreement. Lovino smirked at his lover. "Can you imagine their wedding. I can already picture it. Peter and Raivis would steal the wine and get drunk. Alfred would find of way to ruin the actually wedding. The two of them would end up sneaking out of their own party to go on a early honeymoon...in the back of the car."

"Yeah...I can picture it. But let's face it, our wedding wouldn't be really all that different." He said but Lovino shook his head.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. "We would never make it all the way to the car." He said right before kissing him.

…..

The end

really this time

…..

_Hello people its me. I hope everyone likes this chapter, it is short, but its cute if you ask me. _

_I got a second job now sooooo I work Wednesday and Thursday, Saturday, or whenever else my boss calls me in at. _


	10. What if part 1

_What if it was Lovino who snapped first? I thought about this after rereading it, so I thought why the hell not, so I wrote this. Enjoy. _

Matthew woke up early and went down stairs to start making breakfast for everyone. He made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee. Everything was done and set out on the table for everyone. One by one the other woke and made their way downstairs. Antonio was the last one to wake up; he hugged Matthew from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"You didn't have to make all of this, you're so sweet." He kissed him again this time softly on the mouth. Lovino glared at them from his chair and stabbed his fork down into the tower of pancakes. He flopped them onto his plate and smothered them in a sweet raspberry sauce. He took a bite and his anger only burned hotter when he realized how good they were.

He kicked Gilbert's leg under the table out of frustration. Gilbert jumped giving a yelp, when he got stared at he held up the coffee. "It's really hot." He hissed and glared at Lovino. Antonio sat down and Matthew sat next to him. They moved their chairs so they were pressing together.

Matthew cut a bit of his pancake out on the fork towards Antonio. Antonio took the bite and licked his lips. "Amazing." He said as he leaned in and kissed him, running his hand to the back of his head and pulling him in closers. Matthew placed his hands on Antonio's chest, he still couldn't get over how good of a kisser he was, it made him get all light headed. He gripped his shirt and almost forgot that they weren't alone.

It was until Lovino stood up and flipped the table across the whole room that Matthew and Antonio parted. They stared at him with their eyes wide. Lovino was a red as the flames in hell and his anger was just as fiery hot. "Fuck you both with a fucking **bat** covered in fucking **sandpaper**!" He screeched like a wild animal and left the room after punching a hole in the wall. Gilbert stared at Antonio sighing softly. Lovino returned only to grab Gilbert by the collar of his shirt and pull him along. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go have hot angry sex."

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Matthew told him as he stared to clean up the mess. Antonio shook his head. Trying to talk to Lovino when he was like this was a death wish, he actually feared for Gilbert's own safety, he prayed for him.

Upstairs Lovino had flipped his bed out of anger and was fuming. Gilbert stood as far as he could from Lovino. "Fuck him! He never complimented my cooking! But you know what I don't care! I don't give a flying fuck. Nope I don't…I don't care." Lovino hissed under his breath before tears stared to form in his eyes he whipped at them but it wasn't long before he was crying on the floor.

Gilbert was never good at comforting others and crying only made him get nervous. He reached out and softly touched Lovino's shoulder. "Hey it's alright; I think your cooking is good." Gilbert patted him and looked around awkwardly. Lovino slapped his hand away and turn at him; angry all over again.

"I don't care what you think! I don't even really like you!"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better! But if you don't want my help then fine! I'll go so you can be a little bitch in peace!" Gilbert shouted and stormed out the door. He went down stairs to see the broken table and the other two trying to clean up Lovino's mess. Matthew looked up at him, an expression of worry across his face. Gilbert went for the door but Matthew walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Are you leaving?" Matthew asked staring at him. Gilbert nodded.

"I need a drink. Do you want to join me; these two need time to talk." Gilbert asked and Matthew nodded and the two of them slipped out the door and snuck off to the closest bar.

Lovino switched between crying and hating himself to pissed off and hating everyone to back to crying again. Once he got himself somewhat under control he went back down stairs and found Antonio putting the table back where it belonged. He hugged him from behind and nuzzled his face between his shoulder blades. Antonio stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder at Lovino.

Neither of them said anything for what seemed like forever. When the silence was finally broken it was Lovino who spoke up first. "I love you…please be with me. Please Antonio…I love you so much." He said and Antonio pulled him close and smiled softly.

"You know this would have been so much easier if you would have just told me in the first place. You didn't have to go and flip a table."

"I know…but it pissed me off so much to watch you kiss him. You should only be kissing me!" Lovino stated and wrapped his arms around Antonio.

"Is that an offer?"

"Yes so hurry up and kiss me!" Lovino grumped before blushing darkly. They kissed softly at first but soon they were a pair of tangled limps and passionate kissing as they quickly sank to the floor.

_Alright so who should I do next? Matthew snapping or Gilbert_ ?

_It up to you guys to choose between to the two. Also I have a new fan fic up that I'm really super proud of and it would mean a lot to me if you all went and read it, it's only the first chapter, the second chapter is being edited by a dear friend of mine but it should be up soon. _

_It's called The Crocus and I hope you all love it as much as I do. _

_Please review and have a wonder day filled with happiness. _


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I do plan doing so soon. But I was writing my own piece of work over on . I would love it so much if you guys could go take a look. Its fictionpress, I believe its run by the same people that do . My user-name is still RedEyedGirl100 and if there's any other websites you want to check me out on my user-name never changes, I do this so its easier for you guys to stalk me.

The story title isn't real creative its called Oliver Queen: The Nobles

Its a part of a series I plan on doing. Each of the main characters have some sort of title as there last name. There's Oliver Queen, the villain Noah King, there Jeremy Knight (who is a female to male transgender). I would die from happiness if you guys did read it.

The titles of the stories will start with the star's name and end with The Nobles.

So give it a read pretty please it would make me the happiest person in the world seeing that I want nothing to do with my friends right now. They aren't the people I believed them to be and they did something horrible and I don't want to pick sides but I'm afraid if things keep going like this I am going to have to.

God I thought the drama in my life would end after highschool..


End file.
